


【KK】原来是魅魔啊09

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊09

 

 

 

“啧啧啧，真是好长的一炮啊。”听见冥想室那边传来的动静，喜多川眼皮都没掀，头都没抬地随口道，继续给健次郎刷毛。

 

老校长手里拿着一把大刷子，一下一下地梳理管中豹肚皮上灰白的毛发，大豹子则仰面躺在地毯上，四条腿蜷起来，尾巴惬意地甩来甩去，舒服得像只慵懒的猫，哪还有刚才满脸戒心的防备样？

 

张大嘴巴打了个哈欠，睁开黄澄澄的眼睛，看见了跟在光一身后走过来的剛。

 

肚皮也不用梳了，尾巴也不甩了，健次郎一骨碌爬起来，颠着小步子来到主人身边，大鼻子在他身上嗅来嗅去，渐渐疑惑了起来。

 

为什么觉得，主人哪里不一样了？

 

偏偏它还搞不明白到底哪里不一样。

 

“托您老的福。”光一像没听出来喜多川语气里的揶揄一样，咧嘴一笑，露出一口白牙。

 

剛在他身后翻了个白眼，你可真敢说，不怕惹火了这老头把你变成茄子么。

 

“哼，在老子的冥想室里打炮，亏你有这个胆子！”喜多川没好气道。

 

“我为什么没有这胆子？”光一眼睛瞪得老大，“您不也……”喜欢在冥想室里干那种事么我都看见情趣道具了……

 

在喜多川危险的目光下，光一把后面的话咽了回去。

 

剛都把眼睛捂上了，妈的，真不想承认我的同伴是这么个憨货。

 

“呃，校长先生，我们来之前受了大野智的委托，他让我们将这个交给您。”在事态失控之前，剛果断转移了话题，从空间袋里掏出那个金色的小雕像，递给喜多川。

 

喜多川接过雕像在手里掂了掂，状似随意地开口道，“剛小子，你知道这个雕像是用什么做的吗？”

 

“精金啊。”不仅剛开了口，光一也同一时间说了同样的话，两人的语气都如出一辙——这不是很明显的事么。

 

“……”喜多川都不知道说什么好了，当初他跟大野智的约定是，用雕像换号角，在他的想象中，那小子顶多用大理石刻一个雕像作为信物交给他，没想到他居然用一整块精金直接熔了一个。

 

我让你帮我找精金，你这可真是一石二鸟省事无比啊！还没亲手送过来，你就不怕这两个家伙带着金子跑了么！

 

这么大一块精金，能换十好几万金狮子了好吗！

 

这两个也是奇葩！对待精金的态度，居然跟对待一块海泡石的态度没有任何区别！

 

“……我还以为你们不知道呢。”喜多川一脸古怪，“你们就从来没想过带着雕像跑了？”

 

“为啥？”又是异口同声。

 

……妈的怎么觉得这么腻味呢。

 

喜多川看着这俩人一模一样的诧异表情，简直都要烦死了，这一脸“你为什么要问这么奇怪的问题”是怎么回事！

 

从架子上摘下号角甩向两个人，喜多川没好气道，“号角给你们赶紧滚吧滚吧滚吧！看见你俩就闹心！”

 

手忙脚乱地接过号角，光一有些迟疑地问他，“那个……您真的不打算请我们吃个饭什么的吗？”

 

“嗖——！”办公桌上的镇纸被扔出去了，喜多川这回真像一只发怒的老狮子了，“在我没改主意把你变成茄子之前，赶紧给我滚！”

 

光一“嘿嘿”一笑，随手将镇纸放在了门口的架子上，一点都不怵他，“谢啦老头！给我爸写信的时候顺便告诉他我一切都好！”

 

“你怎么不自己写……不对！你怎么知道我跟你爸一直在通信……也不对！你爸到底是谁？”喜多川彻底糊涂了，死盯着光一的脸看，恍然大悟，“你他妈不会是光生家的小子吧？！”

 

“是啊世伯！写了一半的信要收好啊不然会暴露秘密的！就跟冥想室里那些小玩意一样！”在喜多川冲过来准备掐死他之前，光一拽着剛飞快地从办公室的大门溜了。

 

独留下喜多川站在房间中央磨牙，就说暗精灵没一个好东西，混血也一样！他也不想想，当年两个人一起闯荡诸岛的时候堂本光生那张贱嘴惹了多少麻烦，光一这是完全得了他爹的真传，和暗精灵的血统没有一毛钱关系。

 

过了一会儿校长先生又喜滋滋起来，堂本光生，每次给你写信你都跟我磨叽当年我欠了你多少多少，没想到阴差阳错救了你儿子的命，下次你再提这茬，我就用这个堵你的嘴，你等着！

 

 

 

 

剛觉得，自己哪里不一样了。

 

精神力提升了一大截，法力提升了一大截，魅魔之力得到控制以后，德鲁伊的力量也更加精进了。

 

这是他第一次体验到，两种血脉的互相助益，而不是互相干预。

 

也愈发证明了他从前的做法是多么可笑，如果当时自己再勇敢一点，再坚强一点，那他以后的人生，会不会就完全不同了？

 

如果，如果早一点遇见他身边的这个人，我是不是能早一点受他的感染，不会再那样的瞻前顾后，自怨自艾，而是像光一一样，更没心没肺一些？

 

其实剛是知道的，最大的变化，来自于他的内心。

 

那块一直压在心头的无形大石一下子被搬开了，让一直受阻碍的阳光照进了心底，发了霉的、已经快要腐烂的内心终于有了可以呼吸的通道。

 

光一，光一，你还真是，如其名的人。

 

我得承认，我有那么一点喜欢你了，作为同行者，你真的是一个很不错的旅伴。

 

“光一。”

 

“嗯？”被点到了名字的人迅速回头。

 

“说起来，咱们来到砗磲郡都快两个月了，还没有好好逛过这座城呢！”剛与其说是跟光一对话，更像是自己在嘟嘟囔囔，“我老早就听说了，这里是整个无尽海诸岛上的魔法中心，一直想来这里逛逛，一直都因为这样那样的原因没有成行。现在好不容易有机会了，不好好在城里转一转岂不是太对不起自己了么，反正大野桑也不急着要他的号角，你觉得呢？”

 

“唔，我没什么意见啊。”

 

“那咱们就走吧！今晚我请客！”见光一答应了，剛脸上露出了他都没有察觉的雀跃，向前走的时候脚步都是轻快的。

 

暗精灵跟在他身后，笑得前所未有的温和。

 

他能感觉到，阴差阳错解开记忆封印的剛，接着欢爱发泄过后的剛，再也不像之前一样，时刻蜷缩着，将肚皮藏起来竖着浑身的尖刺，伤人又伤己。

 

处于防御状态的小刺猬终于解除了警戒，开始试探着，小心翼翼地再次与这个世界建立信任。

 

与这样的堂本剛为伴，无疑比之前要舒服太多了。

 

对于剛的这种变化，光一十分高兴，以至于有点高兴过头了，剛说了什么，都会下意识地答应着。

 

在外人看来，他俩完全是第一次约会逛街的情侣模式，偏偏两个当事人一点自觉都没有。

 

我俩只是同伴而已，顶多算得上炮友，真的。

 

 

 

 

砗磲郡，与其他任何一个拥有地标性建筑的城市都不一样。

 

这里先有砗磲城堡，再有砗磲郡，之后才有了砗磲港。砗磲城堡的首任校长将学校的地址选在了珍珠岛东北方面向着千雷海的悬崖峭壁之上，险峻的环境可以磨炼青年学生的意志，也方便抵御每年大信风季到来后，来自千雷海暴走的海中魔兽。

 

正因为此，天河岛跟塔菲岛上早就没有人居住了，岛上为数不多的居民要么迁往查罗岛，要么迁来珍珠岛。

 

连最勇敢最强大的冒险家都会刻意绕开东方和南方的千雷海，宁愿向北航行到冰封海上寻找机遇。只因为千雷海危险重重，海水中蕴藏着闪电，天空中滚动着奔雷。

 

形容千雷海，四个字足矣——无人生还。

 

砗磲城堡建立以后，给这片荒凉的峭壁区带来了热闹，因为谢克利利大沼泽的阻断，珍珠岛的东南端一直鲜少人居住，魔法学校带来了每年上千名的学生，也吸引了很多商家和店铺。

 

商人是不管环境到底多恶劣的，只要能赚钱就行。刚开始来的是行商，后来山脚下渐渐盖起了店铺，店主带来了家人，有些就定居于此。毕了业的学生留恋学校单纯的学习氛围，也在山脚下盖了房子，继续做魔法研究。

 

随着时间的推移和其他魔法学校的建立，法师之间的交流多了起来，砗磲城堡附近的聚落越来越大，世界各地的魔法师都愿意来这里或是住上一段时间，或是来了就不走了。

 

就这样，聚落变成了村子，村子变成了小镇，小镇变成了城市，人口越来越多，面积越来越大，建立起了商会，建立起了冒险者公会，建立起了行政厅和骑士团。

 

这里成为了“砗磲郡”，以砗磲城堡为地标的，无尽海诸岛上最大的魔法之城。

 

走在大街上，放眼望去见到最多的，就是各种颜色的魔法长袍，代表火的大红，代表风的翠绿，代表水的深蓝，代表土的浅褐，代表精神的银灰，代表自然与治愈的洁白，以及代表黑魔法的墨色。

 

街道两旁林立的店铺，八成以上都是出售各种魔法用品的商店，公园里，建筑旁，随处可见历史上著名魔法师的雕像。雕像被施了魔法，摆出一个又一个市容规划部自认为优雅的骚包姿势。

 

出售魔兽幼崽的店铺叽叽喳喳，魔法药剂店里不时爆发出“噗——”的声响，伴随着一股黑烟，书店里的书也不老实，小薄册子将自己折叠成飞鸟，妄想着去环游世界，还没等飞出门口，就被店员逮了回去，书店员工也很皮，直接将书关进了鸟笼子。

 

你不是愿意有翅膀么，那就成全你想做一只鸟的心意。

 

小册子郁闷极了，恨不得撕了自己。

 

总而言之，一条繁华的商业街上，热闹非凡，状况不断，比任何地方的任何市场都要好玩无数倍。

 

剛灵活地穿梭在各种魔兽、魔法师、魔法道具和交通工具之间，连健次郎都不愿意躲进竹管里睡觉，跟在主人身边东张西望，满眼都是好奇。

 

别看豹子长得大，脾气却好得很，足够高的智商能够轻易分辨出接近它之人是否带着恶意，有的人不会被它有些凶狠的外表吓到，伸手撸一把大脑袋上软绒绒的毛，管中豹还享受得很。

 

从街头走到巷尾，它身上已经多了两个兽人狼部的小孩，也不知道是谁家的。

 

剛还没说什么呢，光一先虎着脸把俩孩子轰走了。德鲁伊一直在东张西望，看一眼这个，买一样那个，暗精灵像个老大爷一样背着手跟在他身后，剛停在摊贩前面的时候就在后方不远处来回踱步，剛往前走的时候就在一旁护着。光一当过一段时间的私人保镖，在剛的面前，却是不自觉地拿出了之前服务雇主的那一套。

 

明明剛既没跟他提过，也没给过他报酬。

 

暗精灵处理这些一向简单，他想这么做，于是就这么做了，至于为什么想要这么做，他则表示，干嘛要费脑子想这些没什么实用价值的事情？

 

从某种程度上来说，给光一头脑简单这个评价也没什么毛病。

 

这家伙，在他认为不需要动脑筋的地方，真的是一点脑细胞都不愿意浪费。

 

“我说你啊，”看着光一把两个小家伙从豹子背上轰下来，剛有些哭笑不得，“这俩小鬼哪儿得罪你了？”

 

“我让他们去找自己的家长有错么……”嘟嘟囔囔的换成了光一，一副本来想被表扬结果等来的是吐槽好失望的表情。

 

小屁孩一样。

 

于是剛更想吐槽了。

 

嘴都张开了还没等开口，他就见着了两个按说绝对不应该走在一起的人。

 

二宫和也跟相叶雅纪。

 

俩人看样子还挺亲热。

 

德鲁伊的嘴巴直接就忘了合上，下意识地转头看向光一，暗精灵也一副活见了鬼的表情。

 

“哟！光一！剛！好巧啊！”二宫和也眼尖地看见了两个人，招了招手，就拽着相叶雅纪来到了他们面前。

 

我看到了什么？耗子和猫成拜把子兄弟了？暗精灵觉得自己的三观都被颠覆了。

 

“我说，你俩怎么一副见了鬼的表情？难道我死了？”二宫和也扬起了一根眉毛。

 

“操，我以为我死了，”光一继续嘟囔，“要不然咋就看见天下大同了呢……”

 

剛“噗嗤”一声笑了，也不管二宫和也是不是一脸恼火，相叶雅纪是不是一脸莫名。

 

从前怎么不觉得，光一这张破嘴还有这么好玩的时候呢。

 

 

 

 

小酒馆，大扎啤，木头桌椅四个人，乱糟糟的四周没有清净角落，暗精灵和德鲁伊近乎倾尽所有才换来了二宫和也的大发慈悲。

 

没错，白银之手会员为了报复光一的出言不逊和剛的嘲笑，一个手势就召唤来了商业街上潜藏的二十来个同僚，在相叶雅纪完全不知情的情况下偷走了他俩除了外衣外裤的所有东西。

 

包括内裤。

 

也不知道这群货是怎么做到的。

 

现在明白二宫和也为什么大咧咧地跟相叶雅纪走在一起了，合着人压根就以为这只是个普通的暗精灵呢。

 

直到俩人讨饶再三保证今天请客先生您随便点我们都埋单，个人物品才被还回去。

 

二宫和也带路，领着他们仨来到了这家不起眼的小店。

 

店里店外都破破烂烂，酒水的味道却一顶一的好，价格也一顶一的贵。

 

酒杯才收走了一轮，已经有将近二十个金狮子被撒出去了。

 

光一觉得，自己在喝一杯又一杯的金子，而不是一杯又一杯的烈酒。

 

“那么小气干什么，反正也不花你的钱。”剛单手撑着腮帮子，眯着眼笑道。

 

他喝的是老板娘特酿的果子酒，度数低，不上头，甜滋滋的十分爽口，简直是为他这种酒量小又有点贪杯的人量身打造的。

 

就冲这个，剛都觉得值回酒钱。

 

“光一桑，我很好奇呀，你们，是怎么认识的？德鲁伊跟暗精灵的组合，我长这么大头一次见过。”相叶雅纪似乎有些飘了，眼神迷离大着舌头。

 

“怎么认识的？床上认识的。”光一听着相叶雅纪的问题，瞟了一眼剛，然后嘴角噙起了一抹坏笑。

 

“这么巧！我跟小和也是床上认识的！”还没等剛发飙，相叶雅纪就语出惊人。

 

二宫和也的耳朵，以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，然后……

 

“嗷——！”两个人的惨叫同时发出，直冲房顶。

 

剛拧住了光一的一只耳朵，二宫和也狠踩了相叶雅纪的脚背。

 

“酒精把你脑子泡坏了吗！”

 

“放屁！咱俩明明是在谢克利利镇认识的！”

 

两个人，两声怒吼，同一时间，不同的内容。

 

耳朵是暗精灵最敏感的地方，光一揉了好半天还没有缓解疼痛，却笑得十分开心。

 

他现在有了个新的爱好，把剛惹火。

 

跟原来剛被惹怒之后的冷言冷语不同，现在的他简直是太容易生气了，尤其是因为私人问题生气，也再不会飚出什么戳光一肺管子的话。

 

这个变化，是从他们在冥想室打那一炮的时候开始的。

 

难道魅魔之力会让一个人变得更软一些么？

 

光一不知道，不过他十分欣喜剛的这种变化。

 

不为别的，逗起来简直是太好玩了。

 

“唔，可能，也许吧……你看我喝了这么多杯烈酒……”光一用十分无辜的表情看着剛，语气要多诚恳有多诚恳。

 

……剛死盯着光一瞧，好像之前从没有真正认识过他一样，嘴唇翕动着，到最后也没说出一句话来。

 

我有毛病吗有毛病吗为什么看着这家伙这副神情我就张不开嘴挤兑啊！！！明明之前不是这样的！

 

表面上淡定无比的剛实际上已经要疯了，甚至觉得自己是受了精神魔法的干扰，拼命忍住才没有问出“光一你是不是用了暗精灵的精神魔法”这样丢人的话。

 

想什么呢，魔导师以下，年龄相当的种族之间，魅魔的精神力无敌，光一这个才成年没多久的混血暗精灵，怎么可能拥有用精神影响剛的能力。

 

这是不用脑子就能明白的事。

 

所以剛才觉得自己脑子八成是坏掉了，张大鼻孔喷出一口气，猛地将头扭回去，端起酒杯灌了一大口果子酒，假装什么事情都没发生。

 

光一却眼尖地发现，剛的眼睛有些变色了。

 

真是好特别的害羞方式啊……

 

对面就热闹多了。

 

“相叶雅纪你给我说清楚什么叫我们是在床上认识的！”

 

“诶诶诶不是么我师父告诉我在床上确认的关系才是真正的关系……”

 

“你那叫什么狗屁师父！我师父怎么从来没告诉过我这个呢！”

 

“小和你也有师父啊？你师父是谁呀？”

 

“别他妈转移话题，你要是不说清楚今天剩下的酒钱就你来结账！”

 

“不要啊小和我已经没钱了接下来的半年都要喝西北风了……”

 

“那你就喝西北风去吧！”

 

“我们是在谢克利利镇上认识的！风pon介绍的！然后我们仨一起去喝的酒那次的酒钱就是我掏的！”

 

“你掏的怎么了？嗯？你掏的怎么了？连顿酒钱都不愿意掏还妄想着继续跟我上床？去死吧你！”

 

“小和你听我解释我不是这个意思——”

 

德鲁伊和暗精灵的动作出奇一致，一条小臂放在桌子上一个手肘支撑端起酒杯的手，喝酒，看戏，美滋滋。

 

免费的热闹，不看白不看。

 

 

 

 

等到二宫和也觉得终于教训够相叶雅纪了，才想起来被自己冷落多时的两个人。

 

对面只剩下一个钱袋子了。

 

还有一张小纸条，上书“今天我请客，你们随意，玩得开心点~”

 

“他们怎么走了？”一个脑袋凑过来，在二宫和也耳朵边上大呼小叫。

 

一只手塞住耳朵一只手顶着对方的额头让他离自己远点，“我都要被你震聋了！人家有事不许先走吗！”

 

“有事？我怎么不知道他们还有事啊？”

 

“因为你太蠢了，光顾着回忆咱们是不是在床上认识的了！”

 

“是吗？那小和我觉得既然这件事给我的印象这么深刻那我们不如再开一间房加深一下记忆你看好不好？”

 

好你妈个头啊！

 

二宫和也刚想怼回去，就看见总是纠缠相叶雅纪的那个狐族姑娘从酒馆的大门走进来了，还皱着眉头满脸嫌弃，嫌弃这个地方太破。

 

眼珠一转，暗精灵改了主意。

 

“你真的想加深一下记忆？”

 

狂点头。

 

“哼！看在钱不用我出的份上，今天便宜你了！”

 

说完二宫和也扭头就走，要是他没记错的话，酒馆的后门连着一家旅馆的后门，约会醉酒大炮一条龙服务简直不要太方便。

 

“便宜我？不要走那么快小和你等等我等等我啊！”

 

“笨蛋！不仅反应慢，走路都这么慢！”

 

在狐狸小姐看向这边之前，相叶雅纪已经跟着二宫和也消失在了酒馆后门。

 

 

 

 

“嗯……后槽牙海湾，这什么鬼名字啊。就不能改个好听的？”

 

两天以后，坐着魔偶操纵的马车，剛和光一接近着之前与大野智约定好的地点。

 

光一手里捏着一分地图，盯着上面的名字吐槽着。

 

托托港倒是可以理解，总不能海湾形状像后槽牙就简单粗暴直接地起个“后槽牙海湾”的名字啊！

 

不管白精灵还是暗精灵，都是美的崇尚者，所以光一无比嫌弃这个海湾名，要是有可能，他都恨不得帮着改一个好听的。

 

“你可真是没事闲的，我跟你说啊，这个海湾是第一代砗磲城堡的校长亲自命名的，你要是给改了，怕是全天下的魔法师都要向你讨说法了。”

 

“不就是一个破名字吗，魔法师的气量这么小？”

 

“要是我说这个海湾真是一个来自星域的异兽的后槽牙砸下来形成的呢？”剛嬉皮笑脸，“第一代校长可是杀死了异兽的英雄哦！”

 

“……那，那还是算了吧。剛，这些故事你都是打哪儿听来的？”

 

“唔……吟游诗人，旧书摊什么的啊，很多的。”

 

“我怎么都没听过？”

 

“那谁知道呢？”剛两手一摊，耸了耸肩，一副爱莫能助的样子。

 

其实他心里清楚得很，光一是个实用至上主义者，这些没什么用的故事传说叙事诗，早就被他从脑海里过滤掉了，留下的都是有关生存的技巧和战斗的经验。

 

我全都知道，我就是不告诉你。这种窥破别人秘密偏偏对方还不知情的感觉让刚刺激又暗爽，也不知道他到底高兴个什么劲儿。

 

最近悄悄偷窥光一侧脸的时间变多了。不行不行，这个坏毛病要赶紧改掉，搞得我跟个变态一样。

 

暗自唾弃自己是变态的德鲁伊并没有注意到，光一被盯着的那面侧脸，可疑地变了颜色。

 

马车轻轻一震，停了下来。

 

光一隐秘地咽了口唾沫，收起地图看着窗外，“我们到了。”

 

马车停在了一片开阔的沙滩旁边。沙粒如细盐，天蓝水碧，今日万里无云，水天相接处，几乎连在了一起，根本分不出来哪里是天，哪里是海。

 

深蓝色的“丸太郎”号抛锚在岸边，整个托托港里只有寥寥几条船，塞壬战船混在里面，极其显眼。

 

看着周围完全没有人工雕琢过的景象，以及海边上荒无人烟，剛可以肯定，这里大概是某个私人领地，要不然就是水里有什么古怪，让普通的船只无法停靠。

 

向海边走去，愈往前走，愈能听见嘻嘻哈哈的声音。

 

这声音清脆，悦耳，令人沉醉。尤其是听在男性的耳朵里，虽然只是普通的笑声，却仿佛与天籁无异，甚至开始想象，拥有这样笑声的嗓子，唱起歌来，该是何等的美妙？

 

身上带着“七日之约”的两个人却完全没有沉浸其中。

 

他们算是明白了，为什么这里连个人影子都见不到。

 

原来是人鱼的地盘。

 

光一的胳膊肘捅了捅剛，“我说，大野桑到这里来，不会是为了泡妞吧？”

 

“胡说八道……些什么呢……”剛的语气里也充满着不确定。

 

“你不也……”话还没说完，注意力就被吸引走了。

 

他们看见，从海水里高高跃起了一条影子，逆着光，直接跳到了太阳里，给他周身都镶上了一圈耀眼的金边，头颅高高扬起，宽肩，窄腰，完美的倒三角上半身，八块腹肌。

 

腰线下连着的是两条仿佛银龙鱼一样的尾巴，因为整个身子都处在暗影里，无法看出来是什么样的颜色。

 

头发在空中肆意飞扬，身体继续后仰，后仰，一个后空翻之后，又落回到了水中，激起一片小小的水花。

 

一条水线渐渐逼近岸边，一个熟悉的脑袋露了出来。

 

大野智开心地招了招手，“哟，好久不见！”

 

深蓝色泛着幽幽绿光的鳞片覆盖着他的侧腰，一直向上蔓延到手臂、肩膀和他的脸颊两侧，从大臂中间一直连到手腕附近的是同样颜色的侧鳍。

 

不用看他的下半身，剛也能猜测得出那两条一米多长的鱼尾，一定是从同样的颜色过渡到纯正的墨黑。

 

那是塞壬王族特有的色彩。

 

这样的话，他空间袋里的这个号角，就是统领全体海洋霸主的信物了。

 

银白的波塞冬。

 

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.8

人鱼：这个种族只有女性，并且上半身是人，下半身是一条鱼尾。她们柔弱多情，歌声能吸引她们爱上的男人，坠入爱河后能够长出双腿，一旦男人移情别恋，就会化作泡沫，泡沫回归她们的诞生地——无尽海深处，孕育新的人鱼。人鱼也拥有生育能力，但只能和人类结合，生下的孩子如果为男性，就是人类，如果为女性，就是人鱼。小女孩会度过十二年的人类童年，在十二岁生日那天双腿化为鱼尾，回归大海，十八岁以后就要等待着自己的男人。人鱼们不事生产，没有阶级等级的概念，所有人鱼都是姐妹，也没有固定的聚居地，无尽海中靠近诸岛的海洋都是她们的家。人鱼是害怕寂寞的种族，通常以小群为单位活动，少则七八个，多则二三十。除了人类和同样是海洋智慧种族的塞壬以外，人鱼对其他任何智慧种族无论男女都具有攻击性，她们的高频率尖叫会损毁对方的耳膜，造成不可修复的伤害。


End file.
